


Something for the weekend

by Bananas45



Category: B: The Beginning (Anime)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Drugged Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Threesome - M/M/M, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananas45/pseuds/Bananas45
Summary: Koku attends a party for the killing of a less than savoury buisnessman. It goes horribly wrong.





	Something for the weekend

**Author's Note:**

> I'm SO sorry for this. I'm so ashamed. I tried not to write but it just nagged at me until I had too...I don't even know...Ohhh dear. I'm not sure if I even ship Minatsuki and Koku but my god I think about it too much.

“Are you lost?”  
Koku turns, head aching and vision blurring and feeling hot everywhere. Had he taken something? Had someone spiked him?  
He’d come to the party- upstate and very decadent- in the hopes off another violent murder of a high level buisness known for his love for underaged boys but he hadn’t expected it to go like this. He is lost in amongst ballgowns and diamonte that reflects everything and makes it glow and twinkle in a way that hurts his eyes. The gold is spinning as he tries to keep his balance. He has been spiked. The drink he took off that waiter who passed must have been laced. When had he put it down, though? Ah he’s losing feeling in his arms. Luckily one loops around his waist.  
“Or maybe found, hm?” It’s liquid in his ear as he falls against the body, hard and solid. He tries to push himself backwards, upright but the warmth makes him boneless. His eyes feel heavy and close to closing. This is bad, this is really, really bad.  
“Excuse me?” It’s the businessman Koku had been trying to get to seduce him in an attempt to get them alone together. It had seemed to be working but Koku was his type; Young and innocent. Maybe he’d spiked him? He doubts it. “Is he alright? He was he with me-”  
The arm tightens. “Really? He arrived with me”  
Koku very clearly remembers coming alone and his drug riddled mind isn’t handling this at all well. He groans, genuinely trying to speak but his tongue is heavy in his mouth. He looks up, vision swimming as he tries to pull away but the man is in a suit that smells good, a little like mint or something citrus, with dark hair pulled into a tight ponytail just like Koku’s is and he gives up.  
“You see, this is my brother” The stranger is saying. “I brought him for fun but he’s young and clearly can’t hold his drink”  
Koku does for a minute have to ask himself if he has a brother. He doesn’t. Does he?  
The man, the other one, tilts his head and looks concerned but nods “Alright. Well, make sure he gets home safe”  
“Oh I will”  
Koku knows he’s not safe but he’s battling unconscious so hard that trying to push away would only be a mistake. A mistake that would draw attention to himself. He feels too hot. The collar of the cheap shirt he’d bought for this is itching at his neck and he really wants to take it off. A strange heavy feeling has settled on his temples and just breathing feels like a task he’s not up to. He’s being led, aware suddenly of a presence on his other side as he’s dragged down red carpet after red carpet towards an elevator.  
“You got him” It sounds surprised and Koku gives an experimental pull to see if he could get away. The grip only tightens.  
“Don’t sound so surprised”  
Koku stops- or is stopped- suddenly and a blessedly cool hand cups his chin with a strange softness. It feels nice and he lets his head be tilted up, looking up into ocean blue eyes and white blonde hair.  
“Pretty as well” He murmurs and Koku flushes. “I’m sorry, that drug is strong and you’re smaller than I expected”  
Koku is wildly confused and he feels himself tighten, the rip of wings forming at his back and tingle that runs through his arm. He has animal like instincts and he’s losing right now, he doesn’t have another option expect to lash out.  
“Easy, easy” The pretty blonde says. “You’re angry and confused. I understand-  
Koku growls, low in his throat and just after that everything goes black. 

When he wakes he’s on a bed, comfy and warm and he wants to just curl into and go back to sleep but he can’t because- He bolts up but finds he can’t. A hand, the same hand as before, is holding him down with surprising strength. His shirt is undone and he glances down to watch his own chest rise and fall rapidly, although every part of his body feels detached and separate, he could honestly be looking at anyone's chest right now. He tries to twitch his toes and finds he can’t even do that. He’s flushing with frustration, breath frantic as he panics.  
“Do you know my name?”  
It comes from the Blonde but he’s drawn to the other one, standing in the shadows, arms crossed and eyes staring into Koku’s.  
“No” he murmurs and just saying that one word makes him hopelessly tired. He flops back against the bed, letting his muscles relax. He’s so confused that it’s actually painful and asking questions now seems like a stupid waste of time because- Oh that hands in his hair.  
“Minatsuki” It’s said by the other one, soft and low into the hotel room. It sounds like a warning but Koku doesn’t care, nuzzling up into the cool skin as it takes away the hot sting that’s spreading across his face.  
“It’s fine, Laica” Minatsuki says, scratching behind Koku’s ear. It’s bliss. Yeah, Laica, calm down, is all Koku wants to say but he doesn’t really understand enough of the situation to make any judgement. “He’s harmless”  
“He’s sedated.” Laica corrects. “A tiger sedated is still a tiger”  
Minatsuki puffs out a breath. “That’s a horrible analogy”  
Minatsuki. That name. Where has he heard it before? He knows, somewhere on the tip of his tongue, the back of his mind. Minatsuki, Minatsuki, Minatsuki- He lurches forward, Arm rippling into a blade as something clicks. He would have gotten him right in the chest if he’d pushed up a little more but the Blonde dodges just in time and Laica has him pinned before he can try again.  
“Where is she?” he tries but his own voice is garbled, teeth clenched as he tries to push back against them both, panting and straining.  
“There is a phrase for this” Minatsuki laughs and flicks his hair across his shoulder like he wasn’t almost killed.  
“I told you so?” Laica suggests, voice just a little breathless as he feels Koku go limp again.  
They’re ignoring him. They goaded him, though. He’s being played with. Fuck, He’s being played with. He feels hot, soaked in sweat from his attempt to escape and he lets out a gasp of despair, mouth falling open as Laica pulls his arm taunt along the bed, fingers trailing from the joint of his shoulder down and along the blade. His mouth brushes against the dip of Koku’s collar and he bucks hard but nothing moves. He trembles as they brush, dry and warm against the tense tendons of his neck before teeth come down hard on the muscle of his shoulder with enough force to break the skin. Koku screams, skin hypersensitive from the drug and heated from his struggles, he can feel every slide of saliva and every individual tooth, the press of the tongue against the skin. The sting gives way to an ache that pulses through his arm.  
“Laica!” It’s snapped and angry sounding, like this wasn’t planned, maybe it wasn’t. Laica pulls back, teeth smeared with blood as he lets his eyes fall on Koku’s, mouth upturned into a sneer that seems wrong on his face. One blue on one blue. Koku’s heart stops but he can’t place why and then it’s gone and Laica has sat back.  
The pain is still there and Koku tries to move the other arm over to cover it but his body has lost hope in him apparently.  
“You’re okay” Minatsuki says, voice hypnotically calming even though Koku knows he’s not okay and he really has a high chance of dying here tonight. What do they want from him? Do they even know what they want from him?  
He blinks but his eyes don’t open, glued shut by whatever is thrumming through his blood stream. He breathes hard through his nose, trying to fill his lungs. He can’t talk anymore, his jaw feels like it’s unhinged and his head feels full of cotton, like every thought he tries to settle on or grasp is misted over. His skin doesn’t feel like that though, even the bed sheets feel too textured underneath him, that’s how aware he is. He’s terrified but unresponsive and suddenly that tiger analogy feels a little too accurate as Minatsuki’s lips cover his own. He really wants to buck him off and he really wants to say he’s not enjoying it but it’s cool and gentle and doesn’t hurt and he finds himself kissing back surprisingly easily.  
Everything from then happens much too fast and much too slow, like the world just wants to torture him. He’s aware that he’s desperate for breath, that this kiss has gone on far too long to be sweet or comforting. He’s aware of the sharper, calloused hands on his thighs and up in his boxers, not quite touching where he needs because he can tell, he knows, they’re waiting for him to beg. He’s aware of nails digging into his cheeks, cupping his jaw as a tongue twirls and fucks into his mouth like he’s never allowed oxygen again. His body doesn’t even tense when a finger slides once over his ass, teasing and soft until he’s puffing ‘please, please, please’ into the mouth above him, even if that’s not who he should be begging. He knows this is wrong, a part of him still wants to fight back but he can’t fight back and this feels incredible. He’s not tamed, not in the slightest and if he could move he would. He’s not enjoying this, he’s not- He cries out, hauling in a breath as that finger finally slides into him, pressing up against something that fucking ruins his thought process. He’s not enjoying this. He can’t be. It’s unrelenting, pressing against that spot over and over until Koku feels drool down his cheek and his eyes are wide but unseeing, toes and hands curling so hard he’s worried they might cramp. He’s close but not close enough and it’s almost like they’re trying to push him. He notices- somehow- that they’re both still dressed, though Minatsuki’s shirt is cut low, showing off the attractive dip of his collars and the slender lines of his neck as he cloaks himself and Koku in a curtain of white hair. Koku can see the muscle, not at all like his own which is forced from hard work, bulky but lean from running and hiding. No, Minatsuki is slender and trained, every movement gracefully learnt. He’s beginning to lose it- really lose it- like he’s not in control of himself, like he’s being fucked out his own body and is watching this all happen from some faraway place. His ears are ringing and there is pressure building inside him with absolutely no place to go.  
“Please” He croaks, head twisting away but still caught in the prison of white that Minatsuki has created for them. “Plea-” He’s cut off as he’s kissed again, deeper but faster, tongue sweeping over his teeth and the roof of his mouth until he feels dizzy. Minatsuki breathes down his throat and he takes it, puffing back as he feels himself tingle with asphyxiation. A chuckle pours down his throat, warming his chest and resonating through him. He had no idea one finger, barely a touch at all, could ruin him like this. It’s the drug, god, he fucking hopes this is the drug. How long has he been like this for? how long has this been going on. He really is going to pass out if Minatsuki doesn’t let him breath. Maybe passing out would be a good thing. He’s slippery with sweat, whole body arching off the bed from his shuddering, orgasm after orgasm almost happening before Laica pulls his hand away. He’s sobbing now, tears trailing back into his hairline as he’s kept pinned and helpless under them both. He’s much too hot, burning up under Minatsuki’s hot breath and Laica’s unrelenting pace. It’s hell, a type of hell that’s too addictive and when he finally, finally is allowed to cum, all over his chest and up to his chin, he almost- almost- misses the feeling.He’s buzzing, hauling in deep, cold breathes and trying to calm his sobs. They’re both looking at him, pleased little smirks on both their faces and as he stares closer at the dark haired one, really stares closer, something shifts- a memory somewhere- in the back of his head.  
“Minatsuki?” he pants before he passes out. 

He wakes with a jolt, sitting up straight but almost howling at how sore his head is. Birds are chirping outside and the sun is filtering through blinds. He recognises the smell first, like old wood and rosen and remembers where he is- this is Lily’s house. He turns and there she is, standing in the door.  
“A bender?” She says, eyes stern. “Really?”  
He flushes, instantly embarrassed because the Hoshino’s have been so good to him. “Nonono! It wasn’t like that-”  
She laughs, leaning against the wall. “I’m kidding! But you look rough. Good night?”  
No, not at all but then again maybe? he doesn’t actually remember any of it.  
“Uh...” He rubs his head, swallowing but against a scratchy dry throat. “I think so” He smiles politely. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to be out so late”  
“Nah it’s fine” She says, offering him a glass of water. “I’m just pleased you had fun. Although, I am angry I wasn’t invited. Especially considering your friends are so hot”  
He almost chokes. Friends?  
“Oh yeah? Do you think so? Who dropped me off?” He asks, head and heart pounding in time with one another as he tries to swallow the water.  
“The dark haired one in the glasses” She says. “I’m honestly not surprised you don’t remember, you were hilarious- walking into bins and people and-” She wipes her eyes, wheezing with laughter. “Aw I wished I filmed it. Come to think of it he was wearing sunglasses at 3am” She pauses, like she’s really giving it some thought. “You’ve got some real hipster friends huh?”  
He blushes. “Uh yeah”  
“Well, get some rest” She smiles sweetly. “I’ll come and check you haven’t died at lunch”  
He forces a laugh and lies back down, trying hard to remember just even the slightest detail of what happened last night. He can’t. His body thrums with an odd satisfied feeling but he ignores it, praying maybe after a rest some of last night will come back.  
It doesn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly hate just writing porn on it's own it makes me uncomfortable to write even if it's my favourite thing to read XD but I just pray there are no major spelling mistakes because I was too embarrassed to re-read it...


End file.
